The Aristocats Two
by lilliancutie
Summary: It is now 1911 and Madame has died. A maid named Lucille has taken over Edgar's job. This story follows what happens after a new litter has been born and a mysterious lady comes to take something or someones away
1. Justa Intro

New Characters;  
Leá; Youngest kitten. Small, white and Black. Shy and not too fond of strangers. Very carrying yet timid.  
Beau; Second youngest of Duchess and O'Malley's new litter. Sassy, loud, hopeless romantic, and can be annoying at times. White and orange.  
Mathieu; Eldest of the second litter. All brown. Smart, Brave, Adventurous, and has a big heart

(The year is 1911, Madame has passed away. A new housekeeper named Lucille has taken over Edgar's job. Duchess and O'Malley have just had a new litter.)  
Intro  
"Aren't they just gorgeous?" Duchess asked O'Malley, as she looked upon her brand new litter of kittens. She motioned her head at her new daughter.

"She looks like you."

O'Malley smiled and whispered into Duchess' ear "Just beautiful. Beau-tiful. Beau- I mean Beautiful."

"No, no, no I like Beau. Her name shall be Beau. But what about him?" She stared at her new son. "Why, I can't think of anything!"

O'Malley pondered for a while. No names crossed his mind. "Malley-Mark-Mathieu!" He thought out loud.

"I love it." She whispered, "Well, I guess two works. I was expecting more I guess. Ummm, maybe you should check up on Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz. Tell them, they can see the new ones in the morning. I'm quite tired. Maybe I should just get some rest." She nuzzled against O'Malley. He walked out of the room almost skipping. "Love that cat," She thought to herself. The cat door closed shut.

"THOMAS! THOMAS! THOMAS!" Was the sound that made Thomas O'Malley run down stairs as right as he was about to tuck in Marie. (Who were now 11) "Thoughts rushed in and out of his head. "Did something happen with a kitten? Is one of them missing? Is she in pain or maybe she's sick?" He ran down the stairs nearly slipping on a fake mouse

"Duchess? Babe? Hon?" He called out as he walked down the basement stairs.

"Another one." She remarked. "Another one."

"Hunh?" He mumbled. He stared down at her bed. A small black and white bundle of fur was all curled up next to Duchess.

"Leá" She said."Her name is Leá"  
Leá squirmed herself in between both of Duchess' paws.


	2. Chapter 2- A surprise Visitor

Chapter One

(Seven weeks later)

Beau slowly crawled into her newfound hiding couch cushions were perfect for hide and seek. Her brother would never find her here.

"Ready or not here I come!" Mathieu yelled from the parlor. He raced to one of sofas, bumping into Berlioz on his way. Berlioz held Mathieu by his tail.

"Outta my way! I'm need to find Beau! She cannot win 3 days in a row!"He exclaimed. "Wait- I'm sorry for bumping into you. Now please let me go."

"I have an idea. How about we just quit this game. It's dangerous." Berlioz said releasing his tail.

"Whdya mean? Just leave Beau in the couch cushions? No! I finally found her!"

Mathieu yelled pointing in her direction. He ignored Berlioz's advice and pounced on top of the couch. He lifted part of the cushion up and saw Beau's tail. He swiped at it and said "GOTCHA!"

Beau popped her head out. "BERLIOZ?! WHY'D YOU GIVE MY SPOT AWAY?!" Beau screamed. She hopped off the couch and trotted into the main room. "Mama, mama, Mathieu scratched my tail! Look!" She whined. She pointed to her tail which had a small red scratch on the side.

"Beau, you should really stop playing that game! It's very dangerous!" Duchess proclaimed.

"Sorry mama." Beau whimpered.

"Now where's Leá?" Duchess questioned while cleaning herself off.

"She's with Father and Marie having a music lesson. Berlioz said he will be joining shortly. Don't you remember?" Beau asked.

"I can't seem to remember anything nowadays..." Duchess exclaimed, "I think I need a nap- I'll be right back- tell Berlioz he's incharge for now."

"Okay Mama." Beau replied. She walked downstairs to the dining room to take a quick glimpse of the city. Carriages and cars were roaming on the streets, but one particular car caught her sight. It seemed to be driving to the Mansion.

"What's going on?" She thought to herself. The car drove out of her sight, and Beau was bored again. Her thoughts returned to the street. Uncle Scat Cat was chasing after a mouse with his friends (as usual), A young couple was window shopping (a common sight), and more carriages and cars passed.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Beau went to the window outside the door to see who it , the housekeeper came to the door. She opened it and a middle aged woman in all black was there.

"Is this the Bonfamille residence?" The mysterious lady asked with a scowl.

"Yes it is..." Lucille answered a little taken back by the lady's anger in her voice. Beau slowly eyed her from a distance. She was tall and skinny- a little too skinny- it almost seemed as if she had the diameter of a twig.

"My name is Agatha. I'm moving soon, and someone said there was a sale here." She replied peeking her head in to see the grand staircase.

"Well, I'm sorry but, this house is not for sale-" Lucille informed.

"Not the house! The cats! I'm moving to New York City and I need a few traveling companions." Agatha remarked with a slight smirk.

"Well, the cats are simply not for sale! They belong to this house." She said.

"I need to see your papers." She demanded, "If these cats are your's you can keep them-if not, they belong to me."

"Ruckus!" Lucille argued and shut the door, and muttered words that even a dog with the best ears couldn't hear. Beau ran into the kitchen where Toulouse was eating his daily snack.

"Did ya hear that?!" Beau interrupted.

"Fut?" Toulouse gurgled with food still in his mouth.

"Where gonna be sold!" She informed him, "To a scary witch lady! She's was wearing all-black and wants to take us away from this house!"

"Are thoo thoor?" He chewed.

"I'm postive sure! Times ten! I over heard them! Her name is Agatha- and we're gonna be kidnapped!" She cried. Toulouse finished his food then spoke.

"I don't always believe you Beau, but if you want I can inform the others." He moaned. He marched off, almost certain Beau and Leá were pulling a prank on him. He headed into the main room where he found Marie, O'Malley, Berlioz, and Leá finishing up Leá's music lesson

"So Fa Mi Re Do!" Leá sang. Marie and O'Malley started clapping while Berlioz finished up the last few notes of the song.

"Magnifique!" Marie exclaimed, clapping her hands rapidly.

"Bravo!" Toulouse commented from the corner of the room.

"Toulouse!" Leá yelled running over to her eldest brother to give him a hug.

"Did you like my singing?" She said releasing her grasp.

"It was better then Madame singing opera!" Toulouse claimed.

"Who's Madame?" Leá questioned. Toulouse stared at his father. "You didn't tell them?" He asked. O'Malley looked at the floor.


End file.
